walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinku Rose
Name: Pinku Rose Titles: Pink Flower and Rose Age: 26 (2015) Birthplace: Japan Birthday: 14th of September Current Residence: Outside the Human Village, Edward's Home. Occupation: Gardener. Champion of Magic. Abilities: Manipulation of Plant, Thief Shadow Art (Thank to Kelly). Red and White Magic Combo. Relationships *Tekuno Sekkai - Best Friend and Girlfriend. She met Tekuno in Class and Partner with some class, at time she befriend and fallen for the Girl, she wasn't about to keep her lover to herself untied one night Tekuno whoa her over, but later Tekuno moved to England, never seeing her and Confessing her lover to her. Sometime latter be find herself Gensokyo and remitting old friend Tekuno and feeling that she forgotten came back, Now she and Edward are taken date to Tekuno when Tekuno pick. Right now, She not too sure about her relation to her, do to Edward being missing, believing that it only lust on her end. *Edward McDeviant - Friend, Maybe Boyfriend. *Paul Miller - Friend. *Ni Fureya - Friend and helper in her Gardening. *Kelly Bluecold - Friend. When Tekuno became a Walker, she live with Kelly and the two get along, even if Kelly cold personally and Pinku dirty mindset get in the way. She befriend Pinku out of her own need for her missing friend Sore and that Pinku really need a friend that keep her in the game. *Simon Inconnus - Indifferent. He was going to be one of the Pinku, one off. then she find out about his Sadism and masochism kink. That she try to have an normal action from him, but he want a S and M. It doesn't help that he try to cock-block all her other attempted to other boy or girl. Thinking that she like him when really she it was out of her own need and outright hate the guys. Canon Characters *Yuuka Kazami - Pink sometime helped with her Gardening. *Shizuha and Minoriko Aki - Amaze by her harvest. Other Original Characters *Lucianna Farrenheights - Blind Date One. *Nathan McJohnson - Blind Date Two. *Conan Edogawa - Blind Date Three. *Seira - Blind Date Four. ** In fact, She really friend with Seth Bird, even as a Male. That some say this is some romantic between to two, that even Tekuno make joke for. Both don't Confirmed any romantic yet. Trivia *Like Tekuno she too wear her Swimsuit under her Clothes, It was something she get from Techno. **However she do wear Underwear, She just use the Swimsuit under her for art of seduction. *She like to call Techno by her real name, Tekuno, becasue it she know her as Tekuno. *In her free time (beside Making out) by herself she offen do some Gardening work in the Back. *She have an Venus symbol tattoo on her left eye. **Witch was Fake make up. *Even if her and Edward are romantic rival, she and him ageed that to let Techno pick to date from them. Wild they'd something each to do. *Pink is a Flirt. **And a Master of Seduction. *She've maybe Bisexual, but she favore more to Woman, as her 1st lover was to a Girl and have more relationship to woman, romantic or sexual and would want marage to another woman. **It hinted that she was originally a lesbian by her feel to Tekuno before she lost her virginity by her. It is unknown why start liking male too. *She's a Vegetarianism. But she don't feel uncomfortable with eating Meat if she have too. *In a Alternate Universe, Koakuma have Corrupt Pink to make Techno open up Koakuma to make Techno into a succubus, Sometime letter, Pink became Techno's own sex slave and is her most loyalty ally in Queen of Lust, Even giving up her visual and her free will for her. *Outside Gensokyo Pink's Hair Color is Blonde, wild in Gensokyo and other place of Magic, Her Hair Color is Pink. *Funny, Becasue of her Manipulation of Plant, her Gardener work and the fact that Edward's Romantic rival have some ability to summon zombie, This give some joke over Plants vs Zombies. *That remind me, she don't have the Power to controlled mushrooms as they'er isn't technical a Plant, to take care of this she have Maki Kino for help who have Manipulation of Mushroom. *Even if she and Edward are Romantic rival. She have made out to each, being Friends with Benefits and offend have threesome with Tekuno. **Everyone in Black Roses (A fan fiction what if) they two fall in love and do each other behind Tekuno's back. *Funny, Pink's have some Good's and Bad's Angel in the from of Chastity and Lust respectfully, the fact that she still Chastity's Angel, hint that she still love Tekuno Sekkai Plation. *If Pinku was in the Sims 3, her Trait would be Vegetarian (as above), Green Thumb (by her Power and Skill), Light Sleeper, Flirty (above) and Hopeless Romantic (By her feeling for Techno and many other). Feel free to add any Trivia for Pink. Walfas DNA *3.39:Pink (Casual Pink):100:283:196:206:119:8:0:0:0:113:0:FF0080 *3.39:Pink (Casual Wood):100:283:272:285:119:8:0:0:0:113:0:FF0080 *3.39:Pink (Kimono):100:0:202:212:217:8:0:0:0:0:0:FF0080 *3.39:Pink (Per-Gensokyo):100:283:196:277:209:8:0:0:0:113:0:FFFF80 Gallery Pink Rose -Walfas Kimono-.png|Walfas and Artwork of Pink Rose in Kimono. Pink Rose -Walfas Wear-.png|Walfas and Artwork of Pink Rose in her Casual Wear. Mulch.png|Pink doing her Gardening, Mulch. LIVESTREAM 126 (Color).png|Pink in the Swimming Pool, (Done with MegaGundamMan) Category:PMiller1 Category:Female Character Category:Good Category:LGBT Characters